Agraphobia
by thebaddestkidd
Summary: "Don't even be in the same room as this guy." "He's the most dangerous of all!" "They say when he gets mad, his eyes turn red!" "What ever you do, just stay the hell away from him!" She tried... but he wouldn't let her.
1. Welcome to Hell

A/N: This is for SasuSaku month on LJ, though it's not officially on their. I _was _going to write three kickass one shots for my given prompts, but things went awry (Cough, Read submission date wrong, Cough!)

I know, I know. I need to update my other stories. As compensation, I give the birth of a story that will snuggle you in a sadistic blanket. I am making progress in my other stories so don't worry…

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell…**

"Hello, class. My name is Orimo Ibeke and I'll be your 1st period history teacher this year," said a middle-aged man to a class full of teenagers.

There was an unrushed whisper of, "Who gives a fuck?" but the man did his best to ignore it. This was not your usual crowd of students. The boys here all dressed sloppily and talked to each other freely with no regard to listening to the teacher trying to talk. The girls wore scantily clad clothing and shamelessly flirted with the boys. Nevertheless, the teacher continued his orientation, but would not dare attempt to calm them down. Any action towards them considered negative could lead to verbal and possibly physical assaults. Wiping sweat from his brow, he turned toward the board.

Within the sea of delinquents, there was one student who was actually paying attention. A dark green pen bled corresponding ink across an open notebook, while the owner's green eyes glance every so often at the board. The girl brought her hand up to push a pink strand of hair behind her ear. She used the same hand to push her large, circular glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"That's all for today. For homework, you can start doing the reading for chapter 2." The teacher said to a deaf audience. The pink haired girl closed her notebook and pulled out another. She started to let her pen guide her into putting random scribbles together to make an image. She stopped for a moment when she ran out of ideas, and began to draw two floppy ears. Attached to those ears came a face, then a torso, and then some limbs. After 5 minutes, Piglet from "Winnie the Pooh" stared back at her with a large smile.

"You're really good."

The girl paused in her work and looked up to see another young woman staring back at her. Was she talking to her?

"T-thank you."

"Do you draw a lot?" The pinkette blinked. She wanted a conversation?

"When I get bored, yeah."

"Wow, it looks exactly like Piglet." The girl continued as she leaned over to get a closer look. "I should know, he's my favorite character."

"Mine too."

"Really? Most people would just say Winnie or Tigger."

"Yeah, I guess I just got attached to him."

"He's a cutie-pie, ain't he? I'm Kanna, by the way. What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"That's a pretty name. It means cherry-blossom, right? Is that why you dyed your hair pink?"

"Uh, no" she said as she pushed up her glasses. "It's natural."

When Kanna gasped, Sakura prepared herself for the accusations of her being a liar and the teasing that often followed.

"That's so cool!"

'_Huh?'_ Sakura looked up to see Kanna grinning brightly at her. Her big brown eyes danced in excitement.

"Man, I hate you so much right now. I wish I had hair like that. Instead of the dirty brown mess I got stuck with," she continued as she grabbed a black stand of her shoulder length hair, "If I don't dye it regularly, I end up looking like a giant, brown mouse." The girl paused in her rant as she caught the pinkette's stare. "Something on my face?"

"Oh! Um, no. It's just that you've got to be the first person to believe me when I say that my hair is real." Sakura replied softly.

"Oh, that? Hair comes in black, yellow, red, every shade of brown you can think of, and after a while it turns fricken silver! Pink isn't all that crazy." Sakura smiled a little at that. Her sentiments exactly.

"Plus, it might help that a few of my cousins have green hair." She murmured a low, "Lucky broads…" to that. "But what I said is still true!" Sakura laughed a bit at that. This Kanna girl was funny. The sound of the bell caused the girls to stop their conversation and their classmates to gather their things.

"Can I see your class schedule?" asked Kanna.

Sakura dug through a white folder and presented a yellow paper. While Kanna examined it, Sakura took the time to study her new acquaintance. Her whole outfit consisted of black, from her thin jacket to her converse. 'Is she Goth?' she wondered briefly. She always admired the style, but was never brave enough to wear it.

"Hey, you're in a lot of my classes!" she exclaimed. "We got literature next. Want me to show you where it is?"

"Um, sure." She replied as she gathered her things. The two exited the classroom and began to further their conversation.

"So, are you a freshman?" asked Kanna.

"No, I'm a sophomore."

"Really?" replied Kanna, "Well that explains why you're in most of my classes. I'm a sophomore too. Uh, no offense, but you don't…look like a sophomore." She said as she looked down. Sakura was noticeably shorter than Kanna.

"Oh, yeah. The girls in my family are a lot shorter than the men, and I'm also fourteen."

"Fourteen!" exclaimed Kanna, "And you're a sophomore? Wow, you're really smart aren't you?"

"Um, I don't know about that," said Sakura with a small blush.

"Are you kidding? You must be the smartest girl in the whole sch-" Kanna cut herself off with a loud gasp. Sakura looked up at her strangely.

"What's wro-"

"Back up, back up!" Kanna commanded as she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and pulled her back against the lockers.

"What's going on?" she murmured as she noticed that all the other students in the hallway were backed against the lockers as well.

"Shh! Just keep your head down and don't look them in the eye," whispered Kanna as she suddenly became fascinated with her Chuck Taylors.

"Who?" replied Sakura. She heard footsteps and turned her head. She immediately saw four figures heading her way.

The people in the hallway seemed to be in awe at the four boys walking through. The first boy Sakura saw was a brunette with brown eyes. He had his hair tied up in a spiky ponytail that she thought resembled a pineapple. He also had this heavy lidded gaze in his eyes that made it seem like he was half asleep.

The next one was also a brunette, only his hair was long and straight. It was smooth and tied at the back forming a low ponytail. 'It looks better than most girls'' Sakura noted. What was really striking was his eyes. They were a rich pearl color and had no pupils with in them.

The third boy had a slightly different aura then the other two. Lying atop his head was a spiky blonde mass of hair. His cerulean eyes showed playfulness and a bit of mischief. He had a laid back sort of attitude.

All these boys gave Sakura a feel of intimidation, but when she looked at the final one, she wanted to run and hide.

He was tall, and quite muscular. He possessed porcelain skin and the darkest eyes Sakura had ever seen. They had a sort of evil/beauty with in them. His hair was shaped in an odd style with spikes in the back and 2 bangs framing his face. His facial expression was similar to the pale eyed boy's, calm and collected. Sakura noticed though his expression was calm, he had this aura of intimidation around him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he barked.

Sakura ducked her head as fear struck through her. Did he see her staring?

"You got something to say, fucker?" came another voice. Wait, they don't sound close. She took a chance and lifted her head.

The boys were all staring down another boy who was looking at the floor, too scared to meet their eyes. She let out a breath of relief that they didn't see her. Sakura recognized him as one of the boys from her first period class. He was one of the ones that was loud and obnoxiously wouldn't stop talking. Funny, he didn't seem so talkative now as he stared at the floor with his poker face.

"That's what we thought," said the blonde as he and the others began to walk again. Sakura took back the thought of his aura being laid back. He was just as scary as the others were. The pinkette ducked her head again in order to not suffer the same fate as the boy while their footsteps echoed away. When the hallway returned to their activities, Sakura turned to Kanna.

"W-what was that?"

"I'll tell you later." She replied as she led her towards their next class.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

"Those guys are the gang leaders" whispered Kanna. The language teacher had just finished his introduction and everyone was engaged in quiet conversation.

"Gang leaders?" replied Sakura.

"Yes, and keep your voice down!" she whispered. "Those guys have a low tolerance for gossip, and a lot of people are willing to run off and snitch in a heartbeat in order to get on their good side," she hissed as her brown orbs scanned the room for any spies.

"Well, what do you mean by gang leaders? They can't be much older than us." Sakura stated in a low voice.

"Well first off, as you can see, this isn't exactly a model school." Kanna made a gesture to a few of their classmates who were busy making fools of themselves. "Speaking of which, you're a child prodigy or something, right? What are you doing here?"

"This school is close to where I live," replied Sakura, "and even if it doesn't look it, it's a school that a lot of colleges look at."

"Well, that explains a bit. I'm here because of the college thing, too. Same goes for a lot of people here. If it weren't for that, at least a fourth of the students wouldn't be here.

Everyone around here knows that this school is practically home base to the Mangekyo. That's the name of their gang. They're basically the kings around here. They've got money, power, and lots of muscle. What you saw in the hallway wasn't even the whole gang, but those are the ones you want to stay away from the most. They're the leaders, so if they walk by, it's considered an insult if you block their way. And the _last_ thing you want to do is insult them."

Sakura sat there for a moment, slowly sinking everything in. What in the world had she gotten into? Instead of coming into a slight troubled school like she thought, she transferred into the home base for a local gang.

"What are their names?"

"Well, the guy with the pineapple on his head is Nara Shikamaru. He's basically the brains of the group. People say that the guy has an IQ of over 200. The only reason he's not in a college right now is cause he's so effin' lazy. Most of the time, you can usually see him asleep somewhere. So even though he's a genius, it doesn't matter since he never does any work. His main fuck buddy is the head cheerleader. If you see a life size Barbie doll, that's her."

"What about the one with the white eyes?"

"That one's Hyuuga Neji. His family's pretty high class, but that does nothing for his personality. He can be a total ass to everyone, including his own family. He used to have a cousin that went here. She was really nice, too, but he treated her like shit. He would call her everything but her name, embarrass her in front of everyone, and there would be a few times that you would see him hit her."

"Why would he do that?"

"No one knows. There was a rumor going around that it had something to do with a family matter, but there's nothing to confirm it. If that wasn't enough, the blonde one had a thing for her."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "The blonde one did?"

"Yeah, his name's Uzumaki Naruto. His dad is the mayor, so he gets a lot of perks. He'd always tease Neji's cousin whenever he saw her, but he'd call it _flirting_," Kanna used air quotes as she said this, "If they'd pass by each other, he would either grope or smack her ass. Then he would ask her 'effed up stuck like if she was up for a BJ, and his voice is way loud so if he said it, _everyone_ heard it."

Sakura's nose wrinkled. "He sounds like a pig."

Kanna gave her a look. "He _is_ a pig. He and Neji combined would give her all types of hell, so it was no wonder that she was so shy all the time. Hell, you'd even see her faint every now and then."

"Didn't her friends ever do something?"

"She didn't have any. People were too scared that Neji would treat them the same way he did her, if not worse. All in all, that girl put up with a hell of a lot more than what she deserved.

But one day, Neji got really pissed about something. He busted into her class yelling and cursing at her. The teacher didn't know what the hell to do. He then told her to get the hell out of his sight and spat in her face. She ran straight out of the school, crying."

"Why was he so mad? I mean, what did she do?"

"People say that she snitched on him or something and he got in trouble for it at home, but that sounds like a crop of shit to me. I'm thinking that someone else told and Neji just thought it was her."

"Why do you think that? Wouldn't it make sense that she told her parents?"

"You have to understand, Sakura, he put her through hell for half of freshman year. If she was dealing with it for that long, then she was probably too scared from the start to tell anyone. So, why is it that she supposedly snitched _before_ things with Neji got worse?"

"I guess that makes sense. Who do you think did it?"

"It might have been some girl who wanted to try to get on Neji's good side, or some teacher that pitied his cousin and thought that telling her parents would be the best thing. I don't know the cause, I just know that the result is that she hasn't been back here since."

"What happened to her?"

"She must have transferred, but Neji hasn't been fazed by it."

"He didn't do anything after she left?"

"Nope, he's just silent half the time. The other half, he's either cussin someone out of beating them up."

Sakura paused for a moment. First this guy puts his cousin through hell, and then he doesn't even give a damn when she leaves? She was almost too scared to ask her next question.

"W-what about the other one?"

"What other one?" said Kanna. She was sure she explained them all.

"The one with the black eyes."

"Oh!" Kanna gasped. How could she forget about him? "He's the worst of them all!"

Sakura's eyes widened. He's **worse**?

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

'_Uchiha?'_ Where had she heard that name before?

"He's the ringleader of the entire gang. He's also the richest and most dangerous guy in the whole school. His family owns Uchiha-corp, practically the biggest business out there.

So that's why his name sounds familiar. She had seen that name on several products around town.

"People say that this whole gang business was started by his grandfather. He'd rule the streets while in school and then rule the business world when he got older. The same went for Sasuke's dad and brother. It's how the Uchiha's remain on top everywhere they go.

He's also the biggest whore this school's ever scene. It's like he's got these magic powers that make girls literally drop their panties at the sight of him. He's probably screwed over half the school by now." Kanna then leaned in closer.

"Listen, Sakura. If you can help it, do not even be in the same room as this guy. When the other guys fight someone, it's bad. But when he fights, you'd think that he was trying to kill his opponent. He won't hesitate to put his hands on you if he wants to. I've never seen it, but he's probably not against hitting a woman." She paused and looked around the room in caution of any spies.

"They say that when he's mad, his eyes turn _red!_"

"Red?" Sakura nearly scoffed.

"Yes, red! With freaky black dots in them, too!" The black haired girl received a blank look.

"Look, if you ever see it happen, run like hell. Even if he isn't looking at you, don't get caught in the cross fire. Whatever you do, just stay the hell away from him!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sakura walked slowly to her 7th period class, AP Geometry. She had just parted with Kanna in their art class. Her friend's bone chilling warning had frightened the girl terribly. Those few boys were so young, yet they had so much power in this school. The thought of it was frightening, yet she had seen it with her own eyes.

She walked into the classroom and looked around the open seats. The desks were arranged in six rows with two desks next to each other. She walked down the aisle and ignored a group of girls that glared at her as she passed them. She finally decided on a seat at the back corner.

"_Oh my God, what the hell is up with her hair?"_

"_It looks like she fell headfirst into a cotton candy machine!"_

Sakura sighed. Why is it that people couldn't be as accepting about her hair as Kanna? Everywhere she went, people were surprised or disgusted by her hair color. '_They could at least act like they know how to whisper…'_

Taking out her sketchbook, she began to once again, draw. Now don't get her wrong. She liked to draw and all, but she wasn't trying to become an artist or something. She just did it for fun.

"Alright, class. Take out your textbooks and go to page 23. Once you finish problems 1-30, the rest of the period is yours." stated the teacher.

Sakura pushed her sketchbook aside and began to do the assignment. Five minutes passed and she already completed nine problems when the door opened.

"You're late." The teacher said as he filled in the attendance in the computer.

"What about it?" a voice growled.

Sakura stopped for a moment. Why did that voice sound familiar?

"N-nothing! I won't mark it!" stuttered the man as he looked to see who it was.

Sakura looked up to see the teacher at his desk turning pale. She glanced towards the door and inwardly gasped.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing there with a hardened glare on his face.

'_Whatever you do, just stay the hell away from him!'_

…uh oh…


	2. In the Presence of the Devil

**Chapter 2: In the Presence of the Devil**

'_Don't look him in the eye!'_ Sakura shouted in her head. She began to stare at the equations on her desk. It was just her luck that she'd be in the same class as the guy who was supposed to be more dangerous than Jack the Ripper. With her hand shaking, she picked up her pencil and began to finish her work.

Her ears heard his footsteps as he walked to a desk. Hopefully, he would sit on the other side of the room. She also heard several obvious whispers concerning his anatomy. Kanna wasn't kidding when she said his fan girls were obsessive.

"_Plop!"_

Sakura paused. That sounded close…

She turned her head and nearly passed out when she saw Uchiha Sasuke's spiked head next to her. She looked back to her notebook. Of all the empty seats in this room! Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice her as he appeared to be digging around his backpack for something.

'_If you ever get stuck around him, just pretend he isn't there, and get out as soon as possible.'_

Heeding Kanna's advice, Sakura continued her work and promptly ignored his presence. _'Just focus on the problems.'_

'_The circumference of a circle that has the radius of 25 is 25 squared times 3.-'_

"Oi."

'_-.14. 25 squared is 625, so times that by-'_

"Oi!" she felt something poke her shoulder. She looked up and saw that he was looking at her. She gulped.

"What problems are we doing?"

It took a moment to register what he said to her. _'Speak now! He doesn't seem patient."_

"O-one through," she cleared her throat a bit, "One through thirty on page twenty three."

He turned back to his notebook and began writing the problems, and Sakura did the same. Well, she managed to kind of talk to him without fainting. She considered that an accomplishment.

Soon, she finished her work and glanced at the clock. Thirty-five minutes left, crap. She wanted to be out of here and get the hell away from him. She grabbed her notebook and began to sketch to calm her nerves. Strangely, his hair reminded her of his favorite cartoon character. It took her longer than usual to sketch since she had to steady her hand.

"You're good."

'_Eh?'_ she looked up and saw him staring at her drawing. It was of Daffy Duck glaring down Bugs Bunny and saying his classic line, "You're despicable."

She didn't reply to him, she couldn't. She didn't know how to respond to a compliment from him. Hell, from what she heard, she thought that he was incapable of giving one. So she continued to draw more pictures of Daffy. From him with Porky, to him in a zuit suit posing as "Danny Boy".

But he wouldn't stop staring. Her drawings weren't that interesting, were they? _'Didn't pick him as the type to like cartoons.' _She mused.

"Do you always draw cartoons?" he asked.

This time, she did find her voice. "Not always."

"Really?" Her notebook was suddenly gone. It took a second for her to realize that he took it and was now flipping through her drawings.

'_Oh, sure! You can take my things and look at them without asking. By all means!'_

A lot of words came to her mind at the moment. Rude, Arrogant, Rough, NOSY! But as she opened her mouth, no sound came.

"_I've never seen it, but he's probably not against hitting a girl."_

Better keep her mouth shut.

"These aren't half bad." He commented.

Before she could reply, the bell rang. _'Thank God!' _He gave her back her notebook and began to pick up his things. She did the same. He stood up and did a double take as he saw her stand. _'Damn, she's short.'_

'_Oh my God, he's huge!' _thought Sakura. She barely came up to his chest. Feeling her fear begin to rise again, she decided it was high time to get the hell out of there. She began to walk out the classroom, and he was close behind. She turned towards the doorway and dropped her calculator. Hearing the noise, he turned just as he was leaving to see her bending over to pick up the device. He tilted his head a bit to get a better view of her rear end. _'Not bad…' _He walked away when she stood up strait.

(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

"You sat next to **him**! Holy Hell, are you all right!" exclaimed Kanna. The art teacher gave her a stern look and she grinned sheepishly at him before carrying on with her work.

"I'm fine, nothing happened." Replied Sakura as she sketched the bowl of fruit in front of her. "He just kept looking at my sketches and asking about them."

"Wait, he was talking to you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Usually, unless you're a part of his gang or he's cussing you out, he won't talk to you. He thinks of himself like a king, so anyone other than his loyal subjects isn't worthy of talking to him. If you do, he'll look at you like you're stupid."

"Then why did he talk to me?"

"Dunno, maybe he likes you." Sakura's eyebrows rose at this.

"He likes me?" It even sounded foreign out loud. "Is that a good thing?"

"Um…yes and no."

"That doesn't help much." Sakura sighed.

"What I mean is, if he likes you, he's less likely to have a reason to hate you. So you won't have to worry as much about what he might do."

"But…?"

"But, if he does like you, that might mean he wants to make you the newest notch on his bedpost." Now **that **was a surprise. Sakura never even considered something like that.

"I doubt that. I mean, I don't think I'm his type."

'_I'm not pretty…'_

"I'm just saying, the only girl that guy probably talks to is one he's about to screw. So try not to talk to him again."

((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

"Sup, man!" greeted a short haired brunette as Naruto entered the rooftop.

"Hey, Dogbreath." said Naruto as he slapped hands with the boy while walking past. The rooftop was currently occupied by the gang leaders and a few of their subordinates.

"That's Kiba, asswipe!" replied the boy. Naruto kept walking but proceeded to give him the finger and say, "Sit n' spin!". The blonde made his way towards Sasuke, who was leaning against the high rail in the corner. Even within his own crew, he managed to distance himself from the crowd.

"You're late, Dobe." Sasuke said as Naruto leaned on the railing next to him.

"Well…if you really wanna know." said Naruto with a grin. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He already knew.

"Some girl was blowin' you?" Naruto's jaw dropped. "How'd you know?"

"You had that stupid-ass grin on your face you get every time."

"What can I say, ladies love meh!" stated Naruto with his grin still in place. Now, Sasuke _did _roll his eyes.

"Well, what about you? Get any action, lately?" inquired the blue eyed boy. The Uchiha thought for a moment. Actually, just the other day, he got some from a bitch in his 4th period. But she gave it up to anyone, so it wasn't anything to brag about. Then a thought hit him.

"Some girl in my 7th tried to flirt with me."

Naruto gave him a look. "And ramen tastes good. These are things we know, Teme."

"No, she was different."

"Different?"

"She drew me some little drawings and showed em' to me to get my attention." He smirked. "Her face was red and she wouldn't look me in the eye. It was cute."

"She sounds like a kindergartener, Uchiha." said Neji as he and Shikamaru walked over.

"She was hella short." Noted Sasuke. "But she didn't look to bad."

"Aw…Teme's got a crush." Gushed Naruto as he pinched the boy's cheeks. Sasuke slapped his hand away and swiftly guided his fist to Naruto's head. "Itai!"

"You know her name?" asked Shikamaru. Sasuke stopped for a moment. Damn, he spent all that time looking at her pictures and he fucking forgot about her damn name!

"You finally find a girl that interests you, and you can't even say what her name is?" noted Neji. "You're quite the Romeo, Uchiha." He smirked.

"Shut it, Hyuga!"

((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

"I'm sitting here today. Go sit over there."

That was the first thing Sakura heard when she walked into her 7th period. She studied the girl that was talking to her. She was wearing skin tight Capri's with strappy gold heels and her tank top left little to the imagination. You could also see the top of her g-string due to her bottoms hanging so low on her hips.

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes and walked over to the other side of the room. If that girl was willing to fight over something so trivial as a seat, then she needed it a lot more than Sakura did. Plus, it was doubtful, but there might have been some truth to what Kanna said. So maybe if Uchiha-san sat next to that girl, he'd forget all about her. With that, Sakura felt more content and began doing the assignment on the board.

Sasuke walked into the classroom, and surprised most students. He was usually late to every class he had, so if he was on time that meant that hell had frozen over. He looked towards the back and failed to see a pink head, but instead a scantily dressed coed. He looked at her and she poked her chest out and gave a flirtatious wave.

He then walked over to the other side of the room and sat next to Sakura.

Sakura looked up from her work and saw that he had once again sat next to her. What? What happened to…? She looked over to the girl and saw that she had a comical expression on her face. She looked back to the Uchiha and he stared right at her.

He assessed her curious look and then winked at her. Sakura's eyes widened. What was that? Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she debated whether or not to speak. Was there something in his eye, or did he mean to…? He smirked and then got out his notebook. She shook off the weird feeling she felt and returned to her work.

She finished in no time, and took out her notebook again. This time, she began on some random designs. She made intricate curves and swirls border the page. She was just doodling, really.

"No cartoons, today?" She glanced at him, and back at her doodles. Was he going to make watching her draw a habit? She shook her head, and went back to the designs. Now the page had a complete boarder of loops and swirls, but she still didn't know what to draw.

"Do you take requests?" Sakura looked back at him, and leaned back a bit. His face was too close to hers for her liking. She shrugged her shoulders at his question.

"Then draw me something." It sounded more like an order than a request. She picked up her pen and moved it towards the page.

"W-what do you want me to draw?" he smirked. Good answer.

"Draw me a heart."

She paused. Did she hear him right? "A heart?"

"Is there a problem?" his voice suddenly got colder. Sakura's hand trembled a bit. "N-no." She managed to steady her hand, and guided it to work. She started with a simple heart, and then drew miniature ones bordering it. Then, there came some little roses steaming from it.

To say that she was uncomfortable would be an understatement. His close proximity and heavy gaze made her feel as if she was being judged on her work, and if it wasn't satisfactory, the consequences would be dire. After adding an arrow through the heart, she tore the page out and held it out for him to take. When she didn't feel it being pulled away, she glanced at him. He was leaning on the arm closest to her and had an expectant look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He smirked at her.

"You didn't sign it." He explained. "It's only natural that an artist signs their work." He then pointed an index finger to the middle of the heart. "Sign it." Another command.

She hurriedly wrote her name on the picture, and when she was done, he slid it away from her. Hearing the bell ring was a God send for Sakura. She collected her things and nearly ran out of there like a bat from hell.

Sasuke watched her collect her things and leave, silently enjoying the swing of her hips as she left.

He then gazed down at the work of art in his hand.

'_Haruno Sakura, eh'_ he read. The dark haired boy smirked and picked up his pen.

((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

"Teme! Where ya been?" Naruto asked. After the bell, the whole gang gathered in the parking lot next to the leaders' cars.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as some members cleared a path for him to the other leaders.

"Oh, wait, wait.! Don't tell me!" the Uzumaki said with a grin. "You and your wittle girlfriend were busy playing patty cake." His comment received a few chuckles from the others.

"Shut it, Dobe." The Uchiha growled as he punched the blonde in the arm.

"Seriously, Sasuke. How are things with her. You make a move yet?" asked one of his subordinates, Suigestsu. That was the thing about the non-leaders. If something interesting was happening with the leaders, they wanted to know everything. In order to learn more about them, to become one of them.

"I don't have to," he replied. "She's got it bad for me and making it painfully obvious."

"How obvious?" asked Neji. The boy smirked and took a neatly folded paper out of his pocket. "She gave me this." Naruto snatched it and unwrapped the prize inside. He smiled ear to ear and began to laugh out loud.

"Oh, man! She's got it bad for you, Teme!" he laughed as he passed it over to the others. Sasuke's smirk only grew as the boys made whooping noises and slapped him on the back.

Shikamaru finally got a hold of the paper and couldn't help but let a few chuckles escape. The drawing was indeed amusing. A beautifully decorated green heart showed on the paper. The cutest thing was what was written on the heart.

_Uchiha Sasuke + Haruno Sakura_


	3. Her Fate Has Been Sealed

_**Agraphobia**_

**Chapter 3: Her Fate has been Sealed**

'_Your father and I had to go overseas, again. We left some money for any groceries you need and I cooked you some quiche for tonight. Your favorite! We'll be back by next week, ma petite fleur!'_

Sakura read the note and smiled at the little hearts left behind by her mother. She looked around the empty one floor house and sighed. All alone again. It wasn't the first time she was left alone. Her parents' jobs required them to be anywhere from out of town to out of the country at a moment's notice. When she was younger, they would have someone house sit and watch her. She realized that it must have cost them a lot to keep her babysitter, so she managed to convince her parents that she could be left alone at a young age. Sure it got lonely, but she understood her parents had responsibilities and that everything they did was for her benefit.

Oh well, she might as well make the most of it. She went over to the oven and took out the dish her mother left. The heavenly smell of cheese and eggs lifted into her nostrils. The pinkette cut out a slice and grabbed a glass of pink lemonade from the fridge. She then got settled on the couch and ate her dinner while watching her favorite crime show drama.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

The green drawing stared back at him in the dim lit room. He was lying on his back in the middle of his bed with the art clutched in his left hand. Since he showed it to his friends, he hasn't stopped staring at it all day. He couldn't figure out what it was that captivated him so. It was as if all he could focus on was the drawing, or rather, the artist.

Every since he walked into his 7th period class, he couldn't keep his mind, or body, away from that pink haired shrimp. At first, he just sat next to her on a whim, to get some amusement out of her gushing over him. But that had been the problem right there, she didn't. In fact, she seemed to not even know that he existed.

So he tried again, and asked her about the assignment. It had been clearly written on the board, but he wanted at least _some_ kind of reaction from her. However, her short answer and blank look was not what he desired.

Next, he tried inquiring about her drawings, and nearly seethed in anger when she ignored his complement. He was, though, pleased when she finally began speaking with him. He didn't miss the look of annoyance that flashed through her eyes when he took her notebook.

He went home that day constantly revisiting the memory of her bending over. Maybe it was her height, her baggy clothes, or hell, her hair. Probably her hair, but the bottom line was that he could not get her out of his head.

The next day, he walked into that class determined to get her obsessed with him. He flirted his ass off. First, with the classic wink, then by refusing to be more than half a foot of her proximity. He really sold it when he got her to draw the heart; he made it painfully obvious what the message was.

But it seems he underestimated her innocence. Instead of blushing, she kept giving him blank looks of confusion. She appeared to be under the impression that he had little to no sanity, and by doing that she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

She caught his interest.

In a short time of 48 hours, a short pink haired nerd had become the one and only object of his affections, and the worst part was that she wasn't even aware of it. He ate, breathed, and slept constant thoughts about her. How to be with her. How to know her.

How to make her his…

He smirked.

It was official. He was going to romance her. Make her obsessed with him, and won't stop his web of seduction until she is lying on his bed, screaming his name while he humps her to kingdom come. He licked his lips at the thought. There was no doubt in his mind that she was a Virgin Mary. All the more reason to corrupt her. To make her crave his touch and practically worship his body. He could see it now. She would run up to him, cling to his form, and beg him to take her right then and there, regardless of whether or not there were bystanders watching them.

He looked down and chuckled. His dark thoughts seemed to have given him a stir. As he got up and made his way to a cold shower, he thought of his first step towards the pinkette. Since she's yet to realize his intentions, it was time to kick it up a notch.

((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

"How do you do that?" asked Kanna.

"Do what?" Sakura replied as she worked on her latest doodle.

"Finish all your work in, like, five minutes." stated Kanna as she picked up Sakura's history worksheet.

"It's just easy, I guess."

"There's more than thirty questions on here!" exclaimed Kanna. "I'm still on number seven." Sakura wordlessly handed the girl her paper, who accepted it gratefully.

"Seriously, you should try applying to Konoha Academy."

"To where?"

"Konoha Academy. It's an all girl school on the other side of town. It's got the same credentials that this place has, but it's a lot harder to get into." Explained Kanna as she copied down answers. "It'd be a great one way ticket out of this hell hole, but I'd have to study for six months before I could even think of taking the admission test. You'd probably pass it with no problem."

"Even if I did, I doubt I could afford to go to a place like that."

"That's the beauty of it!" Kanna grinned. "If you get some high level marks on the exam, they give you a full scholarship and pay for all your school expenses."

Now **that **got her attention. Free of charge, huh? "Maybe I will take the test."

"If you are, then so am I. There's no way in hell you're leaving me in Dante's Inferno all alone." She then gave a bit of a sheepish look. "Do you think you could ah…help me study?" Sakura giggled.

"Sure!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I've been meaning to ask you," said Kanna as they walked down the hall. "How come you always disappear during lunch?"

"I'm never really hungry." Stated Sakura, "I just like to stay in the library is all."

"Oh, well that I can understand. The food here instant exactly five star quality, so you're probably better off bringing your lunch if you do come. Plus, people like to really show their asses during lunch, so you're probably safer in the library. I, on the other hand, prefer to use this time to take my daily trip to the nurse's office."

"The nurse?" her eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Are you sick?"

"Nope! I'm healthy as a horse."

"Then, why do you-"

"Oh Nurse Tazuki," Kanna groaned with a pained expression, "My stomach feels terrible, I think I might faint! If it's alright with you, I think I'll sit out today's lunch and lie down to settle my stomach." Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"You should be in theater."

"I should, shouldn't I?" agreed Kanna. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she said as she stopped in front of the nurse's office, "I'm wanted on the set." The girl then made a dramatic pose. "My public awaits!"

Sakura walked away with giggles at her friend's antics and headed towards the library. She opened the door and smiled at the empty room. Finally, some peace and quiet. The pinkette walked to find a private corner, only to do an about face and speed walk away. Apparently two students were using that corner to, urm…get to _know _each other a little better. Scarlet faced, she searched for another seat. She discovered a secluded table in the back of the library with dim lights. Perfect, she preferred not to be seen anyway.

The pink-haired girl sat down and took out her trusty notebook. Now, what to doodle today?

"Hey."

Sakura closed her eyes. _'Seriously?' _ Green orbs looked up and saw Mangekyo's leader pull up a chair next to her. Should she say hi, or…

"Are you good at poetry?" he asked. Her eyebrows furrowed. "P-poetry?"

"It's for English." He explained. "That's what we're studying right now. I'll ask you this. What's your grade in English."

"An A." was her quiet reply. He smirked.

"Then you can help me write this." He said as he put a notebook on the table. Sakura gulped. She didn't seem to have a choice, and his definition of "help" was probably to write it for him.

"What kind of poem is it?"

He looked at her with bedroom eyes. "A love poem." Sakura had to look away as she felt his smoldering gaze.

"Um, no. I mean, is it a free-verse, does it have rhyme scheme or something like that?"

"The teacher said something about it only having three lines."

"Oh, it must be a haiku, then."

"A what?" he raised a brow.

"Haiku. It's a form of poetry where you have to use a certain number of syllables. Five in the first line, seven in the second, and then another five."

"So how do I start?"

"Uhm…" The girl looked down for a moment with her hand up. She flexed her fingers as she counted in her head, mouthing the numbers while the Uchiha watched her. _'She's so cute.'_

"Your eyes enchant me." She said as she faced him. He raised a brow and smirked at her. "Really, now?"

"Y-you said it was supposed to be a love poem." She said with a blush. He wrote it down.

"And the second line?" She began to count on her fingers again.

"Dark pools weave seductive web." He scribbled it on his paper again.

"You have trapped me." She finished. He paused. "No." She looked down. Did she disappoint him?

"I like the trapped idea," he stated, "but I want it worded differently."

"Oh. Does this library have any thesauruses?" she began to stand.

"They're over there in the back corner." He pointed. Sakura's brows went up.

"Oh." She said as she sat back down.

"Something wrong?" his smooth voice inquired.

"I-I can't go over there."

"Why not?" She almost jumped as his voice rose higher. He was getting annoyed."

"W-well, I d-don't,"

"Speak up!" he growled. This guy could scared the piss out the Hulk.

"T-there are some p-people busy over there." She squeaked. He raised a brow. "Busy doing what?"

"They're…uhm…well…" she fidgeted with the bottom of her baggy T-shirt as she averted her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her actions.

"What, they fucking?" A blush rose to her cheeks as she remained silent. He smirked.

"That's what's got you so flustered?" he chuckled, "It's perfectly normal."

"In the library!?" she couldn't help but ask. The mere thought of it was insanity to her.

"It's natural," he said as he started to scoot in closer to her. "The urge is powerful, so if they feel it, they can't help but react to it. He's a man, and she's a woman." Sakura realized just how close he was when she felt his leg pressed up against hers. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Just like I'm a man," his face was inches from hers, "and you're a woman."

Sakura could feel the sweat on her palms as his words fully sunk in.

"_If he does like you, that might mean that he wants to make you the newest notch on his bedpost.'_

Oh, dear.

This wasn't good. Never in her wildest imaginations did she think that Kanna's suggestion would be true. But now that he was well within her personal space and his hand was playing with her braid, it was hard for her not to see the obvious.

So…how does she tell him no?

Sakura was stumped. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before, so, of course, she had no idea how to stop it. Sure, he was attractive. Anyone with eyes could tell you that. But he was also dangerous, far too dangerous to risk returning his affections. A part of her wanted to do it quickly. To say that she wasn't interested, already with someone, or hell, even gay! However, another part of her pondered what would happen afterwards. She assumed that he wasn't one to handle rejection well. So for the moment, she just sat there with a blank look while he stared her down.

Until, of course, he began to lean towards her.

Sakura's eyes widened. Was he gonna…? Oh dear God, he was! The pinkette searched her mind for any suggestions. Should she just pull away? Then she would have to deal with his reaction to that. But if she stays put, he might think that she's interested as well. Milliseconds past as his lips got closer and closer to hers. Finally, she made her decision and parted her lips to protest.

"**Brrring!"**

Sasuke paused when the bell rang, and Sakura jumped at the sound, slipping out of his grasp. She could grin at the perfect timing.

"I, er, better go." She said as she grabbed her things. She "eep"ed when his large hand gripped her wrist.

"What about the last line?"

Sakura opened and closed her mouth like a fish as she processed his question. "I-I'm captivated." She replied. He wrote down her answer, and she made a move to get up, only to get pulled back down by a yank on her wrist.

"_Chu!"_

...

...

...What was that?

She stayed in that position, slightly bent over towards him as the gears in her mind slowly turned. The pinkette was attempting to process what just happened, because surely her first thought was absolute ludicrous.

"Thanks."

His husky voice brought her out of her shock. Wide-eyed, she looked at him and saw an almost cynical grin on his face, like the cat that watches their owner search for the pet mouse. _'Oh. My. God!'_ At that point, Sakura did the only logical solution.

She got the hell out of there!

The next five minutes were a complete blur to her as she went from the library, the hallway, and finally to her art class. She sat in her seat, becoming a statue.

"Hey, Saku-eh? Sakura, why are you all red? Are you sick?" asked Kanna. The pinkette was completely immobile.

"He…he…" she stuttered.

"He, what? Who?" said Kanna.

Slowly, Sakura brought her hand up near her cheek, down to her lips, and finally to her neck.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Mangekyo members were stunned as they watched their leader stride across their rooftop hangout. Something about his appearance, or rather, his expression was…off.

"Hey! What's up Tem…me?" said Naruto with a small amount of horror on his face. Neji and Shikamaru made similar expressions as they eyed the Uchiha. A large grin was plastered firmly on his face.

And that scared the hell out of them.

"What have you been smoking, Uchiha?" asked Neji. It was extremely rare to see such a thing on the boy. Most of the time, the only one of the leaders that grinned was Naruto. However, he was never able to accomplish what their leader had. To make such a happy gesture look so…cynical.

The Mangekyo leader ignored his friend's question and took his place by the railing, grin still in place.

"I've never seen him this high." Said Shikamaru with his brow raised. Usually, he'd only get a dazed look on his face. Whatever he took must have been **real** good.

"He's probably straining his face cause he got gas." said Naruto with a smirk. Sasuke, grin still in place, kicked the blonde in his side making him fall.

"Itai! What the hell was that for, Teme!?" The boy simply flashed his smile. "And will you take that creepy grin off your face? You look like you should be in a damn horror film."

The raven continued to ignore Naruto's rant, because he couldn't stop showing his pearly whites even if he wanted to.

Sasuke was delighted, no, ecstatic at his current accomplishment. He had kissed Pinky. On her _neck_. The best part was that it wasn't even intentional. Oh no, this was all her doing. He had been aiming for her cheek when he felt her pull away at the last minute, causing his lips to land right on her pulse.

That little minx…

She must have wanted him right from the beginning. She just didn't know it yet. The face she made when she realized what she'd done was priceless. The girl was so embarrassed, she ran out of there like a scurrying mouse. She was blushing red like she couldn't believe what she had done. Hell, _he _could hardly believe it himself. And yet, low and behold.

His grin widened.

He knew it was a good idea to follow into the library. Now that he knew he had her within his clutches, why not toy with her a bit? Normally, he'd just begin to take what he wanted and let it be known that she was his. But the high he felt when he made her turn red was too addicting to give up now. He'd take it slow. Savor the few moments of innocence he'd grant her. Until the day he could no longer repress his desire. His grin lowered into a seductive smirk.

'_Until then, sweetheart…'_


End file.
